thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Randall
Ned Randall is the secondary antagonist of The Next Karate Kid and Colonel Dugan's star pupil. Ned is portrayed by Michael Cavalieri. History Ned is a skilled academy student with bullying tendencies (nearly the equivalent of Johnny Lawrence). He is the leader of Colonel Dugan's Alpha Elite group. He constantly tries to flirt with Julie, only to be rejected by her multiple times. As a response to the rejections, he does whatever he can to make Julie's life miserable like getting her almost suspended from school by lying to Colonel Dugan that Julie was smoking, causing her to shove him and storm off. Later, after he sees Eric McGowen with Julie at the dance and when he sees them kiss in Eric's car, he got jealous and smashes the car windows and challenges him to a fight at the dock. After he and the other members of his group destroy Eric's car and beat him, Julie and Mr. Miyagi find them and take Eric, only to be stopped by Ned who tries to grab Julie, since he had a crush on her and was angry that she rejects his advances. Julie wanting to get revenge at Ned for all the trouble at school. Ned taunts Julie with his insolated stand and tries to hit her, she dodges it. They both fight until Ned cheats by throwing sand at in her face. Despite the disadvantage, Julie manages to counters his attack, successfully defeat him and turn her back on him in disgust. Leaving Ned in a humiliation. When Colonel Dugan orders Ned and the others to fight Julie, they all refuses, as they now gained respect for her. After Dugan was defeated by Miyagi, Ned and the others abandon him. Personality Out of all of his characteristics, the one that stands out the most is Ned’s aggression. Since he abuses his position with his peers, he often lashes out at them or tries to manipulate them through his authority. He also becomes jealous of Eric and Julie spending time together due to his attraction to Julie. He tries provoking Eric into fighting him when Eric has more than enough reason to do so. Although he acts aggressive and possessive around Eric, it’s possible he does have a softer side that he tries to show Julie, but never does because of Julie’s disdain towards him. He was shown to look horrified when he hears Dugan order to have Eric killed (thus showing he had standards and lines he wouldn’t cross). When Dugan tried to get Charlie to fight Julie again and Charlie refused, Ned agreed, saying that Dugan had gone too far. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 7.59.53 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 8.02.51 am.png Alpha Elite Karate Kid.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 8.44.10 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 8.44.19 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 6.12.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 6.16.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 6.16.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 6.25.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 6.25.11 pm.png Trivia * He is one of the few antagonists of the Karate Kid franchise, alongside Johnny and Sato, to be redeemed. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Next Karate Kid Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Stubs Category:Alpha Elite Members Category:Bullies